24fandomcom-20200223-history
Wiki 24 talk:Disambiguation pages
Necessity of this page Though this page is to keep the dabs from being orphaned, there are actually relatively few that would be orphaned were the page deleted (ie dabs with only 2 entries, as the dab tags on their articles would link to the other article rather than to the dab page). I don't know a better solution to un-orphaning those select few cases - but it seems this page is a bit of unnecessary extra work every time a dab page is created, resulting in the same list you get when you go to the category of dab pages. Have I understood this rightly (I always find it hard getting my head around dab issues)?--Acer4666 23:00, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :Oh hang on - do pages with dab tags not receive dab notes? I'm so confused haha--Acer4666 23:08, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :: If there is only 1 single person named simply Martin, then there is no need for a dab page according to the policy but I don't mind at this point. Dab pages are a ton of work to maintain and I would never make em unless policy calls for it. As for pages with tags having notes in them, it isn't needed but the policy doesn't prohibit it. 05:07, June 16, 2011 (UTC) ::: You mean the martin page I just made? The policy says it did need one, doesn't it? "if there exist two or more characters with the name "Bob", such as "Bob Smith", "Bob Jones", and "Bob Miller", no disambiguation page is needed. However, if there later appears a character named simply "Bob", who lacks a surname, a disambiguation page will need to be created". And strict policy-following aside - the reason I made the page, was last night when you mentioned "the martin rescue in s5" and I honestly didn't know who you were talking about - I did a search, and the Martin page was only directing me to Martin Collier, so it took me quite a while to figure out who you were talking about! So it actually was necessary!--Acer4666 07:21, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :: Ah **** I guess I was recalling a prior iteration of the policy or something, my apology! 04:56, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Getting back to your original issue: DAB notes in most articles use the redirects; very few pages link directly to DAB pages which is actually a good thing since it leaves trim. The only exceptions are instances which at the moment include the person names Aaron, Carl, Richards, Robert, Tim, Lisa, Li/Lee, Hasan/Hassan, Collier, Graves, Martin, and Victor, as of this post they and others are homes for articles and therefore the DAB notes must point directly to the DAB pages. Conceivably we could delete those exceptions from this page since the DAB pages wouldn't be Orphaned anyway, but that could easily turn out to be un-constructive because what if another Richards NoSurname turns up? It would have to be added again. Since only the redirects are being linked in most cases, this page still fulfills its purpose. We could delete this project page in an instant if redirects actually counted as links, but they don't seem to. 07:18, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :Aha, that's what I was missing - redirects not counting as links. Quite silly really, as redirects are links to pages so they shouldn't turn up as orphans, but still. That makes sense now, cheers!--Acer4666 08:14, July 11, 2011 (UTC)